Always and Forever
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: WildWing and Tanya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, than comes marriage, hey wait what about Nosedive? Nosedive feels neglected leading into many events. Tanya reflects on her life before the wedding. Hey guys this has N/D & W/W bonding,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer ~ Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note~ Have any requests? E-mail me at charmduchess@yahoo.com I don't care if you give me an idea, summary, genre, whatever just if you have a request feel free to ask me it!  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya nudging him in that they shared, "WildWing honey wake up."  
  
WildWing stirred, "Everything okay?"  
  
"No. Nosedive is moaning next door, I think he's having a nightmare. Duke just went in to get him."  
  
"Ah man, poor Dive, I'll be right back."  
  
"No problem, want me to wait up for you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thanks you're the best."  
  
"Well I am after-all your wife!"  
  
WildWing smiled and left the room heading for his brother.  
  
He found Nosedive crying and being comforted by Duke, Grin, and Canard. Mallory was up but not properly dressed.  
  
"Nosedive it's okay", said Duke, "What happened?"  
  
"Little friend I can only assure that life's balance is being full filled, and now after the dream comes comfort."  
  
"What does that mean", spat Nosedive.  
  
"Kid", said Canard, "You should know by now not to even ask."  
  
WildWing nudged into the circle and hugged his brother.  
  
"Hey there, easy Dive."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be you slow poke!"  
  
The brothers laughed, but Nosedive was still upset.  
  
"Bad dream baby bro?"  
  
"Yeah, real bad."  
  
"You want me to stay with you?"  
  
"I don't want to stay in here!"  
  
"Okay calm down Nosedive."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You want to come in my bed?"  
  
"Tawny won't mind right?"  
  
"No of course not, come on."  
  
Nosedive remained hesitant, "Is there enough room?"  
  
"Nosedive, it's a king sized bed, now come on there is always enough room for my brother."  
  
"But Taun won't mind right?"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"Yeah I know Tanya's cool. Okay but you have to carry me, my legs fell asleep."  
  
"No problem, thanks guys I can take it from here."  
  
WildWing picked up his brother and carried him into their bedroom.  
  
He entered the room holding the sleeping seventeen-year-old.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Tanya, but she received no response for Nosedive was asleep.  
  
"Poor Dive", said WildWing, "I'm going to have to talk to him in the morning, this is getting to be a pattern."  
  
"Did he tell you what his dream was about?"  
  
"No, again he didn't tell me."  
  
"Maybe you should spend a guy's day out tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good to me, thanks honey!"  
  
"Yeah I know", said Tanya jokingly, "Well after this whole experience we have Nosedive to thank for everything, did we ever thank him for this?"  
  
"You know now that you mention it, I don't think so."  
  
"First thing tomorrow."  
  
"Yup. We have to thank my little brother for all of this."  
  
The couple went to bed, as Tanya recapped what "all of this" was and how it happened.  
  
~Story Flashback~  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "You still awake?"  
  
Sixteen-year-old Nosedive stirred in the opposite bed, "Yeah I'm up."  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure bro what's up?"  
  
"What do you think about Tanya?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well you know."  
  
"No I don't. Did you wake me up to talk about Tanya?"  
  
"I thought you were up!"  
  
"Yeah after you woke me up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I know that you will repay me by allowing me to sleep late tomorrow."  
  
"Well I see your sense of humor works twenty four seven."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Nosedive, seriously what do you think about her?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"Could you be more specific?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You are losing it."  
  
"Nosedive just bare with me. Don't you think she's beautiful, and intelligent, and sophisticated, and generous, and charming, and -?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not. Why you got a think going for her or something?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You like Tanya! You're crushing on Tawny!"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Haaaaaaaaa HAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Dive!"  
  
"Okay, I'll stop. I think that's cute. Can I tell her?"  
  
"Nosedive no! I'm trusting you!"  
  
"Yeah I know, don't worry. So you going to ask her out, or have some horrible disaster happen to her and you tell her you love her on her death bed."  
  
"You have been reading to many comic books."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Well I don't know how to ask a girl out."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Didn't you and Canard used to use me as a babe magnet because I was "so cute", as a kid?"  
  
"Well yeah,-"  
  
"And didn't you have a date every night?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"And didn't you get invited to parties all the time, like every Friday?"  
  
"It's different now! I forgot how to do that stuff, I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"Close enough. I think you should ask her out, like tomorrow."  
  
"Dive I dunno."  
  
"You want me to get some info for you on her feelings about you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Now why didn't you just say so? Geez you had to wake me up so we could this long discussion so you could ask me that question. Man you need help."  
  
"Thank you Nosedive. I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah let me sleep in tomorrow."  
  
"Night Dive."  
  
"Night Wing. Oh yeah one more thing."  
  
"Yeah Dive?"  
  
"Wing, and Tawny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love than comes marriage, than comes the baby in the baby-"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Okay I'm done, but wait I'm never done! Than comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
"Goodnight Nosedive!"  
  
"Point taken, night night Wing."  
  
The two brothers fell asleep, and soon accompanied the rest of the team in La La Land. It was around morning time, when Nosedive woke up and rushed to find Tanya remembering his promise to his brother.  
  
"Hey Tawny", cried Nosedive, "Hold up a sec."  
  
"Anything for you Nosedive", said Tanya sarcastically, although she secretly meant it.  
  
"Coolella. Whatcha think about my brother?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes of course! He's a great friend, leader, and to you brother."  
  
"No I mean do you like him, like him."  
  
Tanya blushed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ah your blushing! You like WildWing!"  
  
"Not so loud! And for your information I do not like-"  
  
"Well he likes you too."  
  
"What? Really? Oh wow!"  
  
Nosedive sat on Tanya's bed as she became beet red.  
  
"Hey you like my brother, admit it!"  
  
"Well, Dive I dunno."  
  
"Don't worry! It's cool to like Wing! He's a great person. You'll love him."  
  
"Nosedive I know he's a good person, but what if something goes wrong in our relationship, won't that be a little awkward if we break up and than still live together?"  
  
"How should I know? You always look into things!"  
  
"Sorry, but I have to."  
  
"He's a good person, give him a change. You know that he's my legal guardian, that should say something."  
  
"Yes Nosedive I know he's your legal guardian considering he's the only reason you're on earth."  
  
"No I didn't mean that", said Nosedive quietly.  
  
Tanya walked over to the teenager and placed a hand on his back, starting to rub it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I mean on PuckWorld too, he's my legal guardian there too."  
  
"What? Why? Are your parents dead Nosedive?"  
  
"No not really. They um kind of hit us and stuff."  
  
"Oh Nosedive."  
  
"Yeah well it's cool and all, because Wing's the best. Give him a change ok?"  
  
"How come you never told us about your childhood?"  
  
"No biggie."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
  
"Well if I get upset I always got my brother."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Yeah whatever, now what about you and Wing?"  
  
"Dive you want honesty?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on girly-girl give me da truth!"  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "Okay but this doesn't leave this room, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, doesn't leave this room ma'am."  
  
"Nosedive I'm serious, can you be serious for once?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask that? But don't worry I won't tell."  
  
"Okay." Tanya bit her lip and breathed in heavily. "I like WildWing, kind of a lot. But I don't want to jeopardize the team, if something goes wrong in our relationship."  
  
"Huh? Look Tawny I don't do formulas, and I don't do work. I do fun, that's my specialty, now come on and just go out on a date with him."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"What if it's a double date?"  
  
"Who would you pair up?"  
  
"That's not the point, if I could you would do a double date?"  
  
"Well, okay yeah!"  
  
"Great. I'll go tell Wing."  
  
"Nosedive! You promised!"  
  
"But doesn't he have to know he's taking you out?"  
  
"Well uh, not before it's final, I need Mallory…NOW!"  
  
"Okay, fetching Mallory, be right back, don't fall in love with anyone else."  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Gone!"  
  
Nosedive ran out of the room looking for Mallory. He found her sparring against Canard, only they weren't really sparring but more like flirting.  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
"Yeah Dive?"  
  
"Come on! Tanya needs you, hurry up! Come on girly girl move! This is an emergency here! Move it! Come on Tanya is getting attacked by drones hurry! "  
  
Nosedive, and Mallory rushed towards the room where they found Tanya brushing her hair.  
  
After Mallory caught her breath she looked around, "What's the emergency", she panted. "Where are they?"  
  
"Nosedive", sighed Tanya.  
  
"What", chortled Nosedive, "She wouldn't come unless she had an opportunity to use a gun."  
  
"Why you little-", cried Mallory.  
  
"Mallory please", said Tanya, "Nosedive you have been a great help, but can you leave now?"  
  
"Ah man! Come on!"  
  
"Nosedive, out!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Gone, just tell me by tonight."  
  
"Okay I will."  
  
Nosedive departed the room.  
  
"Tell him what", inquired Mallory.  
  
"A date thing", sighed Tanya, "Nosedive said WildWing likes me."  
  
"I KNEW IT", cried Mallory, "And since you totally are in love with him, this is going to go great!"  
  
"Well I never actually thought of him liking me Mal! So what happens if our relationship goes down hill? What happens to the team?"  
  
"Better question. What happens to the team if you don't go out?"  
  
"Didn't think of it that way."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
The girls stopped as they heard feet walk by the room, stop at the door say something and receive a hush from some one else.  
  
"Nosedive", sighed Tanya, "Come on in."  
  
The door opened, "Thank you."  
  
"Now back to business", said Tanya, "I'm still nervous about dating-"  
  
"So is Wing", piped Nosedive.  
  
"Thanks for the update", said Tanya, "So I was wondering if we could do a double date thing."  
  
"What", cried Mallory, "Me and Nosedive?"  
  
"EW", cried Nosedive running out of the room screaming.  
  
"No", pouted Tanya, "You and Canard."  
  
Mallory blushed, "Oh I don't know."  
  
"You like him, give!"  
  
"I don't know, well no of course not! What am I saying? I don't like Canard!"  
  
"Well than fine but could you ask him anyway and just come to make things easier on me and Wing? He'll understand."  
  
"Well all right, I'll go tell him now."  
  
"Thanks Mal."  
  
"No problem."  
  
So it was set, Nosedive had booked reservations, (with close supervision), at a fancy restaurant where they would spending dinner that night. The boys were excited as much as the girls and felt like teenagers once again.  
  
Mallory secretly liked Canard, and Canard secretly liked Mallory although neither one of them had ever admitted it themselves. So they were going as friends, unlike Tanya and WildWing.  
  
Both WildWing, and Canard wore nice suits with ties. The girls however had much more elaborate outfits.  
  
Mallory was fashioning a stunning red dress that sparkled. It went a little past her knees, with a high slit. She wore red high heels, and make-up, all of which matched her flaming red hair.  
  
Tanya let her down from the ponytail for a change. She found a huge surprise that she was pretty. Her hair was angled, and it was gorgeous down. She wore a fancy black skirt; at the bottom of the skirt were two purple butterflies that matched the glittery purple top piece, and make up.  
  
Both women looked dazzling, leaving their dates speechless. They were going to have a great night, and that night led to so much more…  
  
  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
First of all thank you for reading this story, I hoped you like it!  
  
Is this story any good? I'm not a big romance writer, so I want to know if its worth writing, or continuing for that matter. I haven't ever really written a "romance, romance" so tell me how you like it. Thanks!  
  
~BlueMoonDuchess 


	2. Love is in the Air

Author's Note~ Hey Kaeera thanks for telling me about Kebabs! Well they sounded so good I decided to use them in my story, thanks!  
  
"So where did Nosedive send us", asked Mallory as the ducks drove in the car.  
  
"Not sure", said WildWing, "Trying to figure out these direction he gave, but geez his handwriting is so messy."  
  
"Wait a minute hold up", cried Canard, "You're taking direction from Nosedive? We're dead."  
  
"Don't worry, Duke was supervising as he wrote them down."  
  
"Okay so now we die a slow painful death instead of a quick one", muttered Canard.  
  
Eventually WildWing decoded Nosedive's handwriting and walked into a beautiful restaurant called The Melting Pot.  
  
"What's the title mean", asked Mallory.  
  
"Well America is referred to as a melting pot", said Tanya, "Because of all of its different nationalities, so this restaurant serves all types of food. I'm having Chinese."  
  
"I'm having pizza", said WildWing much like his brother, "So that would be Italian."  
  
"Mexican", said Canard, "The kid got me eating them at that place, and they are pretty good."  
  
"You were with Nosedive", asked Mallory.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Well Mallory what about you", asked Tanya.  
  
"Kebabs look good", happily sighed Mallory, "I'll have that."  
  
"What country is that", asked Canard.  
  
"Germany", said Tanya in a matter of fact voice, "Duh!"  
  
The ducks food finally arrived and they ate happily.  
  
"You know what", said Mallory, "This food is good."  
  
"Yeah and", asked WildWing.  
  
"Nothing I was just expecting Nosedive to send us to a fast food place smothered in grease and filth."  
  
"Oh Nosedive has already done that", sighed Canard, "Too many times."  
  
"Hey", said WildWing, "No Dive bashing tonight, he is the reason we are all here, remember?"  
  
The other agreed and as the night became closer the more the ducks wanted the night to go on.  
  
However Mallory and Canard told themselves that they weren't dating, so they "had" to go home, which they did. But WildWing wasn't sure he was ready for the night to end.  
  
"Where are you taking me", asked Tanya, "And how are we supposed to get back?"  
  
"Beach", replied WildWing, "Dive showed me this place, it's nice. And we can take the subway."  
  
"The subway!"  
  
"Yeah don't worry it's fun."  
  
"WildWing I'm not going on the subway with those creeps!"  
  
"Don't worry Nosedive knows everybody, they won't mess with us, trust me. Plus we get special seats."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"As I said Nosedive knows everybody, he's got connections."  
  
Tanya laughed. The walked onto the beach leaving their shoes on the boardwalk. The neared up to the sea that was glittering from the moon's glow. It was so romantic!  
  
So the ducks stared at the sea, and than walked and than went home but not before kissing each other.  
  
"Want to do this again", asked WildWing as Tanya opened the door to her room.  
  
"Tomorrow sound good", asked Tanya.  
  
WildWing's eyes lit up, "Yes! Of course, that sounds great!"  
  
"Great! All you have to do is top tonight's events."  
  
"Ha that will be pretty hard!"  
  
"I have faith in you", giggled Tanya.  
  
She left him shutting the door quietly. Finally after getting of the shock of not being rejected he woke his brother up.  
  
"Dive wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nosedive come on snap to."  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Woa reflex, sorry."  
  
"Not asking what you did. I wanted to thank you, tonight was great Dive, thanks so much!"  
  
"No problemo brother man. How did it go?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You guys kiss?"  
  
"Tell you in the morning since your half awake."  
  
"Night Wing."  
  
"Night Dive, and thanks."  
  
Nosedive was already asleep but that didn't mean WildWing had to sleep. He couldn't! There were defiantly sparks between WildWing, and Tanya that was so clear to everyone except themselves. But now those sparks started to cause some fire and the two of them did not want to put the fire out.  
  
The next night they went to the theater, but accompanied by Mallory, and Canard. However no one seemed to mind but it wasn't officially a date, date.  
  
So on Saturday WildWing brought Tanya on their official date, which was enjoyed by both parties. Tanya loved spending time with WildWing, and WildWing loved spending time with Tanya.  
  
So after that night they started dating, and boy did they date. But they never did anything inappropriate. Just kissing, but they dated like every night. Nosedive didn't mind it all the time. But it started to become a regular thing now.  
  
Nosedive at first was happy with his brother's happiness, but his brother started paying more attention to Tanya than him. And that's when trouble started to happen. 


End file.
